Le Jeu De La Vérité
by Karine-F
Summary: Une mission sous couverture... dans tout les sens du terme...


Ils étaient là, main dans la main dans un resto chic. Ils semblent avoir l'esprit ailleurs et pourtant, chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent, ils affichent un petit sourire.

L'homme regarde ailleurs, les visages de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'immense salle tout en jetant un regard de temps à autre sur sa compagne. Elle regardait l'entrée de temps en temps, mais était plongé dans son assiétte. Sa main libre servait d'accoudoir à sa tête, son esprit semblait ailleurs.

Aucuns mots ne sortaient de leurs bouches , et après tout, c'était bien ainsi.

« … J'adore cette mission ! s'exclama soudain Cal Lightman.

_ Parle plus fort, toute la salle d'a pas entendu je crois ! lui répondit Gillian avec un air faussement enervé.

_ *l'ignorant* Le palace, le resto, les sorties tout frais payés : je me revigore ! Et si on faisait un peu traîner les choses ? Après tout, rien ne presse et…

_ Lightman, faites ce qu'on vous demande et vite au lieu de profiter des sousous donnés par le FBI ! lui répondit une voix dans une petit micro caché

_ J'avais presque oublié ce détails tiens…

_ Cal… s'exclama doucement Gillian en resserant sa main dans celle de son partenaire et en designant l'entrée »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années venait de faire son apparition.

Riche, à en croire son costume hors de prix et tout ses bijoux.

Cal & Gillian étaient chargés d'enquêter sous couverture pour cet homme qui profiterai un peu trop de sa fortune pour abattre tout ses concurrants.

Avec tout ce que pouvait offrir cet homme, et l'énorme manque d'indices, il ne restait plus que cette possibilité.

Et pourtant, cette mission ressemblait plus à des vacances pour les deux acolytes.

« Et puis, avec cette couverture, Cal ne pourras pas coucher avec je ne sais qui pour je ne sais quelle raison » pensa la jeune femme.

A chaques affaires, Cal mîmait de plus en plus une aventure, une liaison ou juste un baiser avec une femme, ce qui attristait évidemment chaque fois un peu plus Gillian en silence.

Cal dit souvent que, plus on connait une personne, moins on detecte les signes d'expression sur son visage. Il n'a pas idée a quel point il a raison puisqu'il ne voit pas ce que tout le monde voit : l'amour bien plus que l'amitié dans les yeux de Gillian.

Ironique n'est-il pas ?

Bref. L'affaire était bientôt terminée et pourtant, Cal & Gillian avaient plus appris des détails du regard chez l'autre que de la conversation du mafieux de la table d'à côté.

Après une bonne soirée, les deux amis rentrérent dans leur chambre en riant.

Ils se mirent rapidemment en pyjama, coupérent micros et petites caméras pour s'adonner à leur rituel du soir : regarder un bon DVD de en papotant et en mangeant des cochonneries.

« Oh, House & Cuddy… il y a anguille sous roche ! s'exclama Gillian avec une voix, mi malicieuse mi curieuse.

_ Ah, pas remarqué… »

Gillian donna un coup dans le bras de Cal.

« Tu rigole ? On voit que ça !

_ Aïe ?

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Sadique.

_ Aveugle.

_ Pfeu… fleur bleue.

_ Tapette.

_ Hé !

_ C'est toi qui a commencé !

_ Je vais chercher des bonbons.

_ Bonne idée ! répondit Gillian avec un énorme sourire. »

Après s'être empifré de trois tonnes de sucreries…

« Tu vois quand House regarde durant quelques micros secondes comme ça les lévres de

_ CHUT ! l'interrompis Gillian.

_ Alors toi quand tu

_ Tais-toi !

_ Mais

_ RAH !

_ Tu me cherche ? »

Pour réponse, Gillian mis sa main sur la bouche de son « conjoint fictif ».

Quand la scéne se finit ainsi, donc l'épisode également sous les yeux ahuri de Gillian et sous Cal qui se battait avec une certaine main plaqué fermement contre sa bouche, il était 00h30.

« Cal… je sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai mais alors pas du tout sommeil. S'exclama Gillian.

_ Idem… mais je ne me vois pas encore regarder House et à cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas un programme TV très adapté… a moins que… dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Arrête tes bêtises Cal !

_ Oui maman. Action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité. La collection que tu faisais quand tu avait 20 ans et dont tu ne veut absolument pas parler ?

_ Rah… des Pez… mais j'en ai tellement mangé que rien que d'en parler je suis ecoeuré BUEURGH ! »

Gillian ria.

Le jeu avait tout simplement commencé comme ça. Après Cal draguant le major d'homme venu rapporter de la nourriture et Gillian avalant avec dégoût une mixture d'un aspect douteux made in Lightman, ils riaient à présent de leurs plus grosses bêtises, leur plus grande honte, leur plus grosse bourde… Puis en voyant le visage si lumineux, si enchanteur et si tendre de Gillian, Cal ne pu s'empécher de penser que cette femme le tournerait en bourrique… Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

« Action. Embrasse-moi. »

Gillian resta tout autant étonné de sa réponse que Cal.

« Excuse-moi Cal c'est…»

Sans attendre qu'elle regrette ses paroles, Cal captura les lèvres de Gillian en un baiser, à la fois doux, passionné et… insoupçonné. Malgrè ce moment intense, Gillian détacha délicatement ses lévres de celles de Cal.

« Cal, on ne devrait

_ Gillian, pour une fois : arrête de reflechir ! la coupa-t-il en capturant de nouveau ses lévres. »

Leur baiser s'approfondis . Gillian se mit à califourchon sur Cal encore assis qui s'attaquait au cou de la jeune femme.

Il lui sussura au détour d'un baiser :

« Action. Enléve le haut »

Il avait peur de sa réaction. C'est vrai… qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Personne ! Pas même eux !

« Action. A toi l'honneur. Lui répondit-elle »

C'est décidé : cette femme allait le rendre vraiment fou.

Descendant ses lévres au fur et à mesure que ses doigts déboutonnaient la chemise de sa compagne, la tension devenait chaques fois plus intense.

« Cal… soupira sensuellement Gillian.

_ Gillian, arrête de soupirer mon prénom comme ça ou je vais devenir franchement fou. »

Gillian sourit. Cal lui, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, pensait rêver.

Sa peau, son rire, son regard, ses jambes superbes qu'il admirait auparavant rapidemment à travers ses jupes fendues, son parfum, ses sous-vêtements noirs, leurs baisers sucrés par la nourriture avalait quelques temps avant.

Comment avait-il pu s'en passer ?

Gillian, elle, tentait de penser le moins possible, de savourer le plus possible.

Elle pensait que cette nuit serait unique, qu'il regretterai et qu'il oublirai.

Lorsqu'ils recommencérent la nuit suivant, elle pensait que ce n'était pour lui que du sexe.

Lorsqu'ils retournérent au bureau et qu'il la croisa 2 heures plus tard dans le hall, elle pensait qu'il l'ignorerait.

Action : il l'avait regardé, s'était approché et l'avait embrassé avec passion devant le personnel.

Vérité : il l'aimait.

Action : elle y avait répondu, avait vu Zoé sortir avec colére et lui adressait le plus éclatant des sourires en ne pensant plus.

Vérité : elle l'aimait.

Rien de plus simple.


End file.
